New Hinata
by aam tempe
Summary: One day, Sasuke had a mission from Tsunade. It's about Hyuuga Hinata. Suddenly She changed into different personality and think that Sasuke Uchiha was… her maid.


**Naruto belong to Masashi Khisimoto**

**OoC, semi canon(may be), lack grammar(I've tried as I could)**

**SasukeHinata**

**Rate T semi M (For language)**

**Summary:**

**One day, Sasuke had a mission from Tsunade. It's about Hyuuga Hinata. Suddenly She changed into different personality and think that Sasuke Uchiha was… her maid.**

* * *

"What?!"

"You are Hinata's maid. Don't act like you have no ears, little Uchiha." The blond said. She hiccup from the sake's effect. And smiled satisfiedly.

She always hate that Uchiha's boy. He always cold and arrogant. He barely talked and act like he was the strongst one in the world wide.

Uchiha applied his flat face as usual. But inside his mind he felt shocked.

It just great! Yeah! It was very great!

He never thought anything but himself! And suddenly he had to babysitting a big girl!

Uchiha Sasuke deeply sigh. And cursed the air which changed to be so thick and hot.

"Why should i accept this silly mission?" Sasuke asked. He had lost his patient. And feel like wanting to broke Hokage's neck at that time. It's not about the mission. It's about Uchiha's pride. Mostly Sasuke's.

"You shouldn't asked me, little Uchiha," Tsunade drunk her _sake_ and smirked.

"I know you have one shame condition…" she said.

At his chair, Sasuke frowned and gave a death glare to the Hokage.

"…and I have no other choice because you are the right one. You have no job. You have no money, beside, I think walking around konoha and give people death glare isn't the nicest job. "

"so, thanks to me because I have a very big heart and boobs." She laugh. Sasuke sighed.

"I hate waste my time."

"You should!"

"why?" once again, Sasuke asked. Tsunade closed her eyes and then whispered…

"because i heard your stomach sang. So,…"

"…you need this mission for buy some food. At least buy your lovely tomatoes."

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'm not in good mood to scream and throw you my desk. But if you want, I'll lock the door and let's having sex a whole night with me."

"No, thanks."

And Sasuke left.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. She couldn't see anythings at first. But after a minute, she blinked and realized... This wasn't her bed. She never had a dark bedroom, she never had a blanket that smell like tobacco, and she hated how she was dresses look like. Too baggy. Out of date.

She going to called maids and mad at them, and might be she'll fired them because they had let she wore an odd cloths!

Especially Sasuke! Because her Dad had asked that Uchiha personally to concerned about Hinata's things. Also, her Dad had gave that lazy Uchiha wiht the Higest cost.

And now, see what he had done!

He had make Hinata angry and hungry!

So, Hinata fully blamed Sasuke for messed up with Hinata!

"SASUKE!" she screamed.

"SASUKE!" again.

No longer after Hinata's calling. the black door opened.

Sasuke came. He look at Hinata with irritated look. Hinata wake from the bed and walked to the sleepy Uchiha.

God! Its very early morning and Sasuke just closed his eyes for minutes.

"What?"

"How dare you asked me WHAT!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke stunned for a while. He couldn't expected this before.

Just now, he was being yelled?

What the hell? What's wrong with a weak girl! Why she yelled at him? at the Uchiha like that?!

IT WAS RIDICULOUS! HINATA HYUUGA, THE VERY SHY GIRL IN KONOHA WAS... YELLED! EVEN SCREAMED! AT SASUKE?

"You yelled at me, Hyuuga." he said flatly.

"So what? it was your fault after all!"

Sasuke frowned.

Why this was his fault?

He didn't had idea what's going on.

And Tsunade didn't told him what the problem! He forgot to asked why he should be a maid of Hyuuga Hinata. Why she had to stay in his compound?

He didn't know how to act as maid, as a kind guy, oh no! I mean a kind maid.

Because now, she had pissed off Sasuke. And he wanted to kill her so badly.

Uchiha Sasuke never ever be yelled by someone. Especially girl like Hinata!

"Why you didn't wake me up! I have to go to school! and why you don't prepare me a breakfast? Why you didn't wear a maid uniform and enter my room with that…-nosebleed- that… half naked kimono!"

"Breath Hyuuga! You talked too much than you used to be."

Hinata managed a breath.

"I don't have time. I must be late. And sensei will punish me. It's horrible! i have to go right now! But… where's me now?! This isn't my home!"

"This is my home."

* * *

i hope you will give me some feed back. i need to know my mistakes. so that, i can improve the misstypo i had made

thank you very much...


End file.
